Charmed Meets Profiler
by phole4ever
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! and it is done YAY Hope you like it. Phoebe and Cole's relationship is becoming harder and and harder for her to bare, but when she meets people from Atlanta... her life will change on a different level. The first chapter is kind of short
1. Intro

I thought that Profiler and Charmed should have a fanfict together and some of the the facts and timelines are messed up. like Sam and John are together and Jack is done with. Phoebe and Cole are together when he's Beltazaur and she working at Bay Mirror. Paige and Prue are together at the same time. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Altanta**

Samantha Waters and John Grant were in the Command Center working with Bailey Malone and Geogre working on a case of a serial rapist.

"Okay John and Sam. I want you two to go out there tonight."Malone said.

"Excuse me." Samantha said walking out of the command Center, to her office.

John followed her into her office, and closed the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, I just need to call Clhoe and tell that I won't be able to tuck her in tonight. Why wouldn't I be." She questioned sitting on her desk.

"Well Bailey told you to be the next victim to the serial rapist." John replied walking closer to her.

"No I will be Fine, besides I will have you there with me for protection." Sam smiled at John.

"As long you are okay with it." he said pushing her hair back behind her ear.

There was a second of silence and Samantha broke the silence,"Come here."

Sam pulled John for a kiss. John broke the kiss,"What do you say about going on Vacation after we caught the bastard."

"Hmm Vacation?"

"Yeah, what do think?" John asked.

"and Where would we go?"

"I was thinking San Fransico."

"Sounds great and will Clhoe, be going with us."

"It's up to you. I don't care if she does, but if she does we will have to be restricted to our room at night."John said.

"I'll think about it."

John looked into her eyes, and held her closer,"God I love you." John moved in for another kiss.

Bailey walked in Sam's office,"Sam John we're ready."

They broke the kiss and looked at Bailey. John stated,"Thank you."

"Sorry." He said closing the door.

"Okay I better call her now. I'll see you in about five." Sam said standing up and walked behind her desk.

"Okay," John walked out of the office and sat down at the command center.

* * *

John and Sam were in the diner waiting for the guy to arrive.

"So I have thought about it." Sam started.

"About what?"

"San Fransico, and I think I will leave Clhoe at her grandparents. So you and I can be alone for a couple days." Sam smiled rubbing her foot on John's leg.

"I'm cool with that."

"Hey I think he's our guy." Sam touched her ear piece and said,"Bailey he's here."

He responded for Sam to go out side.

Sam put on an act to seems as if she was pissed at John to get the guys attention and walked outside. Sam was followed by the guy. He stopped to talk with her and offered her asprin to get rid of the stress that he thought she had, and he brushed her cheek and place her hair behind her ear.

"FBI Put your hands up." John said with a gun in his hand, Sam walked over to John. John took out his handcuffs and arrested the guy. Bailey took him in the van.

"Are you Okay?"

"Yeah,"Sam said walking back to the car with him,"Let's call the travel agent in the morning. San Fransico here we come."

* * *

**San Fransico**

"Cole, can't you stay?" Phoebe Halliwell was under her cover asking the love of her life not to go and leave like he always does.

"Phoebe, you know I can't stay." Cole Turner said getting dressed knowing that he wants to stay with her girlfriend, but needs to protect her and the means not staying with her all the time.

"It won't hurt us for you to stay one whole night with me." Phoebe said moving to the edge of the bed and pulling him towards her.

"You think I want to leave, God I would give anything to never have to leave my site, but if I don't go and bounty hunters come in this house..."

"Demons are in this house everyday now you want to argue with this again."

Cole didn't like this part, he didn't like leaving and like seeing Phoebe so upset. He didn't want to argue with her. So his hands brushed her cheeks, his hands rested on her neck, thumbs rubbing on her cheeks. Their eyes couldn't let go of each other. Cole finally bent down of minutes looking in Phoebe's eyes, and began kissed. Phoebe's lips were trapped to his that made her kneel up on her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Phoebe managed to her legs around Cole's waist. Cole eventaully laid her down on the bed not breaking the kiss.

When Phoebe began unbuttoning his shirt, Cole broke the kiss, looked at her,(who wasn't even looking at her she was focused on the shirt.) and said" I love you baby."

"I love you too." She said.

Cole kissed her forehead, and moved down to her lips and then began kissing her neck. Cole shimmered out of her bedroom before she could finish with the shirt.

In the morning Phoebe was one of the first ones up in the house, and sitting at the kitchen table.

Piper walked in the kitchen,"Hey you're up early. is everything okay?"

"No, Its Cole."

"What do you mean?"Piper asked.

"I just miss him and he doesn't get it."

"Well it looks like you two were together yesterday."Piper said looking at her neck.

"Yeah, but thats basically all we do these days. and sex isn't important anymore."Phoebe said. Piper looked at Phoebe as if she was crazy. "Well I mean it is important, but it is like everytime he shimmers in my room that's how he greets me and then leaves like an hour after we're done. He won't stay all night so we can sleep in each others arms. and I just want to talk or do something with."

"You know he is just doing it to protect you and us. he loves you."

"I know so why can't he just stay one whole day or just even a night. cause right I don't feel like a girlfriend very much. I feel like his personal hooker that he doesn't have to pay."

"Just next time he shimmers in your room talk with him."Piper advised.

"Thank you Piper." Phoebe said giving her a hug,"well I have to get ready for work." Phoebe replied.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy reading it and there will be more, Please Review.**


	2. Meet people

Phoebe was sleeping in her bed couple days later. Cole shimmered in her room. He walked over to her and slightky touched her. Phoebe rolled over and saw him.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Hey." She said stood up next to him, and gave him a really tight hug,"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Phoebed replied feeling happy in his arms.

Cole moved Phoebe's chin so she can look at him. He tried moved in for a kiss, but Phoebe moved away from him.

Cole was confused,"What?"

"I don't to have sex." She said sitting down in her chair.

"Why not?"

"Because that is all we do these days and I'm tired of it."

"Seriously?" He questioned.

"Yea, Cole we don't talk anymore, I just want to talk and fall asleep in your arms, and when I wake up you're there looking at me."

"You really want to do that?" Cole asked wanting to please her. Phoebe nodded at him, "Okay I will."

"You're really gonna stay the whole night?" Phoebe question.

"Yeah,"

Phoebe sighed with relief, and ran to give him a hug,"Thank you."

* * *

When Phoebe woke up that morning she rolled over to see Cole watching. She smiled at him and rubbed her index finger back forth on his chin. 

"Morning." he told her.

"Morning." she replied giving him a kiss," That was great me waking up to see you next to me."

"Yea, It felt great, but now I need to go."

"What?!" Phoebe snapped.

"I have to go." Cole said.

They stood up and Cole said," you know I do this because I love you."

"I don't know how much longer I can be doing this." Phoebe informed walking to her closet to pick out an outfit.

"Doing what?"

Phoebe turned around and looked at him,"Don't be stupid. you know what I ment. I can't being doing this woundering when you will be the next time you show up and for how long will it be each time. I need some one who is there for me and for more than just a half a night every week or so."

Cole walked to Phoebe and wrapped his arms around her,"I'll figure it out, because I don't want to break. and I hate to leave you everytime, and I hate that you are a stress case when I leave."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Phoebe said.

Cole replied,"You're welcome."

He kissed her and shimmered out

* * *

"We are here." John smiled placing their bags in the hotel, and looked at Sam who didn't look that happy."Hey what's the matter?" 

"You think it was the better idea that we left Chleo in Atlana?" she questioned.

"You wanted to so I think it was." He said walking to her,"Don't worry she will be fine."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?"

"Eat. I'm starving."

"Just eat?"

"Yea we will save the rest for tonight. so don't get any ideas."

Sam smile at John and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Phoebe and Prue were at a bar in a fancy restaraunt. 

"Prue I don't know what to do with him. We both love each other."

"Then is it something that you want to fight for."

"Of Course, but I have no idea what to do."

"You..."Prue began but her pager went off. Phoebe looked over to the couple standing next to them. The blond woman laughing at the gentleman."I've got to go. will you be okay to go home?"

"Yea, I'll call a cab." Phoebe told Prue. Prue hugged Phoebe and left. "Bartender another shot please."

The woman left the man. The man sat down next to Phoebe.

"Hi,"John said.

"Hi."Phoebe said gulping down her drink.

"Whoa, seems like you're having Problems want to talk about it?"

"Boyfriend trouble." she said starring off into space.

"What is he not doing?" John asked.

"He doesn't get the fact that I want to see more than how much I do see him."

"Well How long do you see him?"

"Sometimes everynight or once a week, but it is like he arrives at my house and... we do stuff and he is gone be I wake up in the morning. and he says that he has to leave to protect me, but I don't care about protection."

"Well I think he should listen to you. You're too beautiful to be stressing about a guy." John complimated.

"Hey sweetie." Sam said kissing John's cheek.

"Oh Sam this is..."

"Phoebe Halliwell and you are?"

"John Grant and this my lovely girlfriend Samantha Waters."

Sam and Phoebe shook hands and smiled at each other,"Nice to meet you. You're boyfriend is a good guy to talk to."

"Thank you."

"Yea well I learn it from her she's a psychologist." John said holding Sam's hand.

"That's really cool, so are you two from around here?"

"No we are on Vacation. We live in Atlanta." Sam told.

"Oh my god I have an idea. It might sound wild but I would really like it from both of you."

"What," Sam questioned having an idea how John Grant's mind works.

"Do you want to come back to our hotel room with us and well..."

Sam rolled her eyes her boyfriend.

"Whatever I'm drunk and I don't want to wait for Cole tonight."Phoebe responsed.

* * *

Phoebe and Sam were sitting next to each other in the cab.

"So I have you ever done one before?" Sam asked.

"Uh no. You?"

"No but it has been his fantacy." Sam replied.

They were making small talk and they were laughing.

* * *

In the hotel John got wine and glasses. He sat down. Sam turned on the radio and looked at John. John pointed to Phoebe. Sam walked over to Phoebe.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

"I am if you are."

The girl moved closer to each other. Phoebe gave Sam a soft kiss. They both looked at each other surprised, and smiled at each other. Sam moved in for another kiss, but this time more passionate kiss. Phoebe's hands moved from her side to Sam's blouse to start unbuttoning it. John stood next to them and tapped Phoebe on the shoulder. She looked at him knowing she has to end this kiss that they were enjoying. Phoebe turned to the side to John.

* * *

**Please review and working on third Chapter now. **


	3. the Oops

* * *

Prue was in the kitchen sipping coffee and reading the paper. Paige was next to her eating cereal. Piper walked in to see her sisters.

"Hey have either of you two seen Phoebe?" Piper asked pouring her coffee.

"No."Paige said.

"Last time I saw she was with me at the bar." Prue reported."Why?"

"Because she isn't in her room, and her car is here." Piper informed.

"Well maybe Cole finally took her away and to talk with her." Prue suggested.

"Maybe..." Before Piper could finish her thought Phoebe walked through the in the same clothes as last night and her hair less than perfect.

"Morning and I don't want to talk about it." Phoebe snapped to them rushing to her room.

Paige's eyes bugged out and she smirked.

The girls followed Phoebe into the livingroom.

"Hold it. Tell us everything that happen." Piper commanded.

"I really don't want to talk about it. It was something that I did while I was drunk."

"Well can you atleast tell us who it was?" Prue asked.

"Okay do you remember that couple who were sitting next to us last night?"

"Yea."

"Them." Phoebe answered.

"Nice," Paige smiled.

"Are you serious?" Prue asked Phoebe wierdly.

"Prue I don't want to hear your lectures. I really need to think about how I am going to explain it to Cole."

"Good Luck." Piper said.

"Meaning?"

"He's in your room right now."

"Great," Phoebe said, and sighed,"I will talk to you three later."

Phoebe walked in her room seeing Cole on her bed. She closed her door,"Hi" Phoebe crossed her arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to spend time with you." Cole stated, "Where you all night."

Phoebe walked over to the closet so she could change out of her clothes.," I met a couple from Atlanta."

"And what did you guys do?'

Phoebe moved from the closet to her chair infront of the mirror so she could brush her hair, "We talked and..."She cut herself off.

"And what?" Cole commanded walking closer to her.

"And we had sex," she said turning around to look him trying to ticked at him.

"Excuse me? You had sex with people when you told me just two nights ago that you just wanted to talk and not to have sex."Cole began to yell."and then you have sex with people that you don't even know?"

"Cole I was drunk. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry is that all you want to say after you cheated on me I'm sorry."

"Cole I could have lied to you, but I thought I should have been honest with you. What else do you want me to say?" Phoebe said standing up raising her voice with his.

"Okay you want to be honest with me. How was it? Did you like him? Were you glad that you did this? Were you thinking about me when you were with him?" Cole asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at him and walked a tad bit away from him,"You seriously want to go there?"

"Um yea when your girlfriend cheats on I think I should know every detail."

"Okay here's the truth. I like it, It was better than anything that I've had in months. We talked then we had sex and when I woke up they were there. And for him I tried my best to advoid him, and I really didn't catch my memory on him." Phoebe informed,"Is there anything else you want me to answer."

" So you spent more time with the girl?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you like it?"

"It wa... It was different." Phoebe told him so he wouldn't freak out on what she really felt.

Cole sighed,"Look I need to go, because I don't want to be fighting. I need some time to think."

Cole walked over to Phoebe gave her a kiss on the cheek. While he shimmered out there was a tear that went down Phoebe's face.

* * *

John woke up to Sam on the phone. He sat up and touched her. Sam smiled at him.

"Hey Clho John just woke up do you want to say hi? Okay I love you big-girl" Sam handed the phone to John, " It's Clhoe."

Sam got up and began getting dressed. John hung up the phone, "Where's Phoebe."

"She wanted to get home."

"Did we scare her off?"

Sam sat down on the bed so she could put on her socks and shoes."Um no she enjoyed it really much, but wanted to get home and think about what she is going tell her boyfriend, and she didn't want her sisters to see her come in the morning."

"Wow you are so good at profiling people." John telling her girlfriend. Remembering from the first time and telling him what he was about and her being so right.

"That," She laughed at her boyfriend's comment." and we talked for about an hour this morning." Sam smiled thinking about what they talked. "So get dressed."

"For what?"

"I want to go see the sites." she stated.

"Okay." he said getting up.

Sam grabbed her cellphone and began dialing her phone number.

"Who are you calling?" John asked curiously.

"Phoebe."

"Why."

"because I think we should see San Fransico, by some who born and raised here. Instead of taking the tour bus. what do you think?"

"I would do the bus, but you can do what you want. I really don't care." John said.

"Okay." Sam said placing her cellphone on her ear." Hello, Phoebe it's Sam... I was woundering if you would like to show John and I around San Fransico? ... You will thank you, see you then." Sam hung up her phone,"She said that she will do it."

"Okay." John said walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Please review tell me what you think. Working on Chapter 4 


	4. I Want Her

John, Sam, and Phoebe were at lunch eating.

"So are you two liking the sites that I've showed you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah it is a really nice place here." Sam replied.

"Will you excuse me I need to use the restroom." John exclaimed.

Phoebe took a sip of her soda, and Sam told John okay.

"So how did your boyfriend take last night?" Sam questioned.

Phoebe placed her drink down, "Oh he was there when I arrived home. So he saw the messed up hair and everything. So we had an huge argurment. The look on the face and the sound of his voice he was crushed."

"Wow, at first I was suprise that you told me yes cause I know you said at lot of work to do, but now I am really suprise."

"I know I would think you would be the last person I would talking to because of last night and this morning with Cole. But when I was fighting with him I couldn't stop thinking about you and I couldn't say 'NO' to you." Phoebe truthfully said.

Sam smiled,"That's funny because I couldn't get you out of my head all morning, I just had to call you." Sam tucked her hair behind her ear. Thier eyes locked, they were moving closer together.

"Hey girls what did I miss." John said walking up to the booth. The girls quickly moved to seem as if nothing was up

"Nothing." Sam said taking a bite out of her sandwhich,"Feel better?"

"Yea."

"Hey do you two want a night club?" Phoebe asked.

"Really where?"Sam asked knowing that she wanted to go.

"Well my sister owns a club and it's kicking."

"I think we should go."Sam told John.

"I really don't want to go out tonight." John said.

"But I want to. please."Sam begged John.

"No I really just want to get a full night sleep tonight, but you two can go. I'm cool with that." John replied.

"Okay." Sam smiled at John.

Phoebe drove Sam and John to the hotel, so Sam could get ready for P3.

* * *

Phoebe was in her room sitting in her chair looking at the picture of her and Cole. Paige walked past Phoebe's door and saw that she was in her favorite red mini dress, her hair was all curled, and her make-up wasn't quite done.

Paige walked in and greeted, "Hey."

Phoebe looked up at Paige,"Hi" placing her picture on the table.

"Are you going out tonight?" Paige questioned sitting on Phoebe's bed.

"Yep."

"With Cole?" Paige asked.

"No." Phoebe shook her head.

"Then with who?" Paige smiled.

"You don't know the person." Phoebe told her turning to the mirror to finish her make-up.

"Somebody from work?"

"The girl from last night."

"Really. Is it like a date?" Paige joked. Phoebe turned around and looked at Paige,"Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Well I don't know either. I don't even know if I should go."

"What do you mean. girls go out all the time."

"No. It is that she is different." Phoebe paused to think if she should tell her sister, but knowing Paige that out of all her sisters Paige would be the least to judge.

"How?"

"She makes me smile, and I forgot things when I was around her today." Phoebe telling Paige.

"Oh." Paige exclamed.

"Paige you can't tell Prue, because she will be all motherly and tell me that I need to think about I'm getting into. But I need to go out with her tonight to see what might happen."

Paige laughed at Phoebe's comment about Prue,"What about Cole?"

"I don't know." Phoebe said worried, "But I think I need to think of me first."

* * *

Phoebe got up to go get Sam. Sam was wearing a black dress.

They walked into P3. They walked down to the bar,"Hey Piper. This is my friend Samantha Waters. Sam this is my sister Piper."

"Hi Samantha nice to meet you. What can I get you?"

"Water." Sam said.

"Okay."

Phoebe and Sam sat down at the couches and talked for awhile. They eventually got up to the dance floor. They were smiling at each other looking in each others eyes as of they were the only ones dancing. Eventually they both tucked each others hair behind thier ears and lend thier foreheads together. Then they started a kiss, once that kiss was over. Phoebe held Sam's hands and walked back to a couch.

Prue sat down at the bar to talk to Piper.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Have you ever heard about Phoebe's friend Samantha Waters."

"No why?"

"Over there." Piper said pointing over to couches where Phoebe and Sam were making out.

"Does she even have a brain?" Prue snapped at Piper getting up.

"Prue maybe you should leave her alone. It isn't really any of our business."

"She's screwing her life up."

Piper rolled her eyes and walked to another side of the bar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing."Prue yelled at Phoebe.

Phoebe broke the kiss, sat up straight, and looked up at Prue. "Prue I thought you were working late tonight?"

"I was. But what are you doing? and who is she?"

"This my friend Sam. Sam this is my oldest sister Prue."

"Well she seems like more than a friend. What about Cole your so-called 'the love of your life.' " Prue crossed her arms.

"Prue don't start." Phoebe commanded.

" You two had a big Spat this morning now you are making out with somegirl."Prue imformed.

"Prue!!" Phoebe snapped getting up, so she could be leveled with her, "This isn't any of your business. I can do as what I damn well please I don't care if I screw it up, and right now I want to be with her." Phoebe took Sam's hand and walked out of the club together.

Piper walked over to Prue. "I told you to not go there."

"I don't get it. since when has Phoebe ever any type of girls cross her mind?' Prue questioned, "This isn't what she wants I know it."

* * *

**Please Review I hope you are enjoying it.**


	5. We Good?

* * *

Phoebe walked down stairs and sat down at the dinning room table where everyone was eating breakfast. 

"Morning," She greeted the family.

"How was your night?" Piper asked.

"It was great thank you." Phoebe smiled.

"So where is your friend?" Paige questioned.

"She left last night." Phoebe ate a strawberry.

"Darn I wanted to meet her." Paige commented.

Phoebe smiled over to Paige, "Well I won't be seeing her for the rest of her vacation." Phoebe said knowing that they were going to meet up later to see each other, " She leaves in two days and she should be spending time with her boyfriend before she goes home."

"Okay." Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"That's good that's she's gone." Prue stated.

"What?" Phoebe snapped.

"You two don't start." Piper said.

"No, What's the problem Prue upset that your sister likes a girl. Which isn't "Normal" for the world?" Phoebe asked.

"It is the fact that you are in love with a man who cares about you deeply. And you are wanting to throw it all away on somegirl,"Prue thought,'how could it even be a girl' " that doesn't even live here and has a boyfriend too."

"Who cares if we have boyfriends when we are with each other we just want the time to stop."

"Phoebe you make no sense you just met this woman two days ago." Prue started. "It is time for you to grow up and start acting the 27 year old you are instead of this high school student you are acting like."

"Just let me live my own life mother." Phoebe said walking back up stairs.

* * *

John was at his desk looking at the ring in the box. Nathane walked up to him. 

"Hey, Hey, how was the big vacation? Did you do it?"

"Um no." John replied scatching his head.

"Why not?" Nathane asked confused.

"It felt like she was distracted the whole time."

"How?"

"Well we had a threesome the first night we were there."

"Nice... and"

"Well the day after it Sam and the girl were basically joined at the hip and they went out that night, and for the rest of the vaca it felt like she was distracted. so it wasn't the right time."

"You don't think that Sam and the girl..." Nathane cut himself off and made a hand jesture.

"No." John laughed.

"It is a thought."

Sam walked down to John, and asked,"What are we talking about?"

"Vacation." John told.

"Oh, okay well Bailey wants us in the command center in 5 minutes for meeting."

"Sam how did you like it?"

"It was awesome I loved it."

* * *

Phoebe rolled over in her bed and saw Cole sitting on her chair. Phoebe smiled. 

"Hi," She sat up.

"Hey,"

"So I'm sorry about the other day, and..."

"Let's just not talk about it." Cole said walking over to the bed. "So I figured it out."

"Really what is it?"

"Strip my powers."

Phoebe kneeled. "You would really give up your powers for me?"

"Well if I don't have them. I can't use them so I can off the demonic radar."

Phoebe smiled, squeeled, and wrapped her arms and legs around Cole. "I Love you"

"I love you too. So now we can start over."

"Okay." Phoebe agreed kissed her boyfriend.

Phoebe and Cole walked down in the Kitchen with the book of Shadows so they could work on the potion.

Prue walked in the kitchen and saw Cole. She smirked at him, "Hey you two what are you doing?"

"Potion" Phoebe replied.

"Cool, Cole nice to see you. it has been awhile."

"Yea, but not for long I'm going to be human so..."

"You're going to be here forever?" Prue questioned.

"Yea, I guess." Cole stated.

"Okay let's start this thing I want to get it over." Phoebe stated.

"Great!' Prue said leaving with a bottle water in her hands.

"I'm really glad you are here with me."Phoebe said collecting the herbs from the cabinet.

"You are?"

"Yea it feels so much better cause you are here with me in the daytime."

"Yea I like it too."

Phoebe and Cole smiled at each other. Phoebe was working on the potion.

* * *

Sam was working late as usual, but she was in Bailey's office. 

Bailey stopped working and began talking to Sam, "So you never told me what San Fransico was like."

"Oh yea that ending up to be something I really didn't expect."

"Meaning?"

"Bailey, I can't tell you." Sam firmly stated.

"Why not you tell me everthing."

"Because it is kind of personal." Sam looked down her watch, "And I better get home it is getting late I need to get home to Clhoe."

"Sam, It's okay you can tell me."

"Bailey you really want to know?" Sam snapped being irrated with him, "I slept with a girl." She walked out of the room.

Sam walked into her office. John had wine in his hands, candles in the office, and was dressed nicely. Sam smiled at him,"What's all this?"

"Well sinse you are always working late and reservations would never work for us. But I wanted to do this in San Fransico,it just didn't seem right."

Sam looked confused. John got down on one knee, "Samantha Waters will you marry me?"

"John." Sam sighed not not knowing what to say, thinking about Phoebe.

John pulled out the ring," Will you?"

"Yes." Sam quickly said to not have John question her.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Sam smiled, and kissed John,"Does Clhoe know?"

"She helped me pick out the ring." He said.

"Oh really should thank her." Sam smiled with her arm resting on John's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go home." Sam said.

* * *

Phoebe came home one day with a smile on her face. Cole and Piper were in the livingroom. 

"Hey," She said walking into the livingroom.

"Ooh What's news?" Piper asked.

"So Elise just told me that I get go to work with Dear Abby, on a letter together. Like I did with Spencer Ricks."

"That's really cool." Piper replied.

"Yea and If this goes good I will get go nationally."

"That's awesome. I'm so proud of you baby." Cole got up and hugged her.

"But here is the thing. I'm gonna have to go to Georgia for a couple days so I can work with her."

"Really. Do you know how long?"

"About a day or so. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I'm just gonna miss you I guess."

"I'm gonna miss you too. But look on the brightside. You are gonna have that bed all to yourself. I'm going be right back I need to make a phone call to conferm everthing."

"Okay," Cole said.

Phoebe brushed his cheek and gave a quick kiss.

Phoebe went up to her room to call Sam to tell her that she is going to Atlanta for work.

* * *

**Please Review I know this chapter is kind of choppy.**


	6. Atlanta

* * *

Cole was driving Phoebe to the airport. Phoebe held his hand. They smiled at each other. 

"So what are you going to do these three days?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know; I might get a job. I'm bored staying at home all day."

"That's great baby." Phoebe was proud of her boyfriend.

"Are you gonna call me while you are there?" Cole questioned.

"Of course I'll call you every single night to make sure that my sisters are leaving you alone." Phoebe smiled.

"Alright." Cole smiled he parked the car.

They both got out of the car and went to the trunk to get out Phoebe's luggage. Cole pulled in Phoebe for a kiss.

"I love you." Cole stated.

"I love you too, but I've got to babe. I can't be late for Miss Dear Abby." Phoebe said giving him another quick kiss and leaving to the airport. Cole watched Phoebe walk into the airport and then got back into the car.

* * *

Cole place Phoebe's keys down on the coffee table. Prue and Paige walked into the livingroom laughing. 

"Hey Cole," Prue greeted, "Where's Phoebe?"

He looked at his watch, "Waiting to board the plane." He sat down.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it looked like someone shoved 7 knives into your stomach." Paige honestly stated.

"Okay well when I just dropped off Phoebe at the airport and when we were saying bye she was kind of rushing it."

"Well maybe she didn't want to be late?" Paige guessed.

"That could be it." Cole said.

"Or..."Prue stated.

"Prue don't start." Paige told her.

"Start what?" Cole demanded.

"Excuse us." Paige told Cole and dragged Prue upstairs to Piper's room.

"Piper tell her that she can not tell Cole."

"Tell Cole what?"

"About Phoebe and Sam." Paige informed.

"Yea Prue it really isn't any of your business to tell him." Piper said.

"But he needs to know."

"But not from you."

"And you really think Phoebe tell him that she is sleeping with her."

"If she does. she does. But Prue how would you feel you were Phoebe and your sister is going behind your back and telling your boyfriend every mistake that you made." Piper advised.

"Well, I wouldn't be like Phoebe 'cause if I were cheating on my boyfriend... It wouldn't be with a girl."

"Prue you are being a bitch." Paige stated.

"No I'm being right." Prue said starting to walk out the door.

"She is your little sister you are suppose to protect her not rat her out for everything that she was doing wrong." Piper stated to Prue.

* * *

"Sam you have Phoebe Halliwell wanting to speak to you." A security guard told her. 

"Bring her in please."

The guard left. Sam pulled out her mirror to see if she was looking good, and started to work again. She heard three taps on her door.

"Come in." Sam yelled.

"Wow when you said you worked for the goverment I didn't think it was the FBI." Phoebe said walking in Sam's office and towards Sam.

"Hi," She smiled and glad to see Phoebe again, "close the door please."

"Oh." Phoebe turned arounded and closed the door.

"So what's new with you?" Sam asked focusing on her paperwork.

"Nothing really just working with Dear Abby."

"How's your boyfriend?"

"He's doing good we are actually seeing each other every second now it is kind of annoying." Phoebe laughed.

"Really."

"Yeah, so how are you and John doing?"

Sam got up from her chair and walked to her and showed her finger,"Well what do you think?"

"You two are engaged now?" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah,"

"Oh My God. That's great." Phoebe said giving Sam a hug, and they were jumping up and down like 12year old girls.

Once they stopped they were panting and couldn't stop looking at each other and smiling.

"I'm glad you are here." Sam said.

"Yea me too thank God for Dear Abby."

Sam and Phoebe hands traced each other. They were smiling at each other, and dancing around in a little circle. Phoebe kissed Sam's lips quickly. Sam pulled Phoebe's head to hers and started a passionate kiss, and made Phoebe walk to the couch. Sam straddled Phoebe and ran her fingers down Phoebe's hair. Phoebe brushed her hand on Sam's cheek and then moved closer to Sam for another kiss.

"Sam about the case..." Bailey started, walking in Sam's office.

Sam quickly broke the kiss and got up,"Uh Bailey, What's up?"

"Well I need to talk about the new case, but apparently you aren't working."

"I'm sorry Phoebe just stopped by to say hi."

"Yea and I'm just leaving." Phoebe said standing up," Call me." Phoebe told Sam walking out the door.

Sam nodded at Phoebe. Phoebe closed the door.

"Sammy what were you just thinking are you trying to get hurt."

"Bailey I can take care of myself." Sam stated to him.

"By setting yourself up to have John see you and a girl making out."

"No I forgot about John, But can we drop the subject?" Sam asked not wanting to thinking about her situation. "What did you want to tell me?"

* * *

That night Sam and Phoebe had dinner and went back to Phoebe's hotel room. 

"So what did your boss have to say about what he saw?" Phoebe asked sitting down on the couch with champayne.

"Nothing, he just doesn't want to see me get hurt. We've known each other for a very longtime, before Chloe was even born." Sam explained, "So what about your sister?"

"Which one."

"Prue I believe was her name."

"Oh she isn't happy about the fact that I have slept with you twice. It is wierd she is being more of my mother now than before and she is more concern about Cole's well being than I do."

"That is wierd, but let's forget about everything right now." Sam smiled.

"With you around all my worries are gone." Phoebe stated.

* * *

Prue walked in the living room in her bathrobe and saw Cole on the couch watching tv. 

"Hey," She said.

"Oh I'm sorry was I being too loud?" Cole asked.

"No I just couldn't sleep."

"I hear you."

"What's the matter."

"Phoebe didn't call tonight and she promised that she would call every night that she was gone."Cole informed.

"Cole, you know how Phoebe had a three-way..."

"Why do you want to bring that up?"

"Well that couple lives in Atlanta." Prue told him.

"So..."

"And she and Dear Abby are working together in Atlanta? How great did that work out?"

"Phoebe wouldn't do that she loves me and we have worked through our problems."

"Then why was she rushing to leave you? She was wanting to get there to see Sam." Prue informed.

"Why would you even say that to me? Are you wanting me to break up with her?"

"I want you to know the truth."

"Well if this is the truth then I don't want it."

"But she is cheating on you."

"And I can't live without her. So if she is I want to hear from her honestly, so I can forgive her."

"You know... you should have better than a person who can't be unfaithfull to you."

"And Phoebe should have a sister that would help her out not go behind her back and stab it. Think about it." Cole snapped walking upstairs.

* * *

Phoebe was watching Sam sleep on the pillow next to her. She started to trace her finger on Sam's nose. Sam woke up and smiled. 

"Morning,"

"Morning. how are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Great, We have got to get together more offended this."

"Well we'll have to figure out get plane tickets to all across the country with out telling our guys."

"Why couldn't meet each other before them." Sam questioned.

"Do honestly think that we would have found out that we liked each other like that if it wasn't John's fanasty?"

"MM no you're right."

"Yea," Phoebe sighed, "Well I have like an hour an half before I have to meet up with Dear Abby to do the letter, and I need to take a shower."

Phoebe got up and smiled. Phoebe reached out her hand waiting for Sam. Sam took her hand and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Okay I know I am making Prue into the total villian and Cole way too clinny. but please review. And do you think Phoebe should stay with Cole or leave Cole for Sam?**


	7. Honey, I'm Home

* * *

Phoebe walked in the manor with Piper. She went upstairs to see Cole. 

Phoebe walking in her room and Cole sitting the chair. She smiled at him, "Hey,"

"Hi" he responded.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Who's Sam?"

"A friend."

"Did you go to Georgia to visit with him?"

"No I went to Georgia ,because I work to do, but I did have dinner with her one night." Phoebe went in her bag and got the article out, "See Dear Abby and I worked together."

"Oh so Sam is a girl?"

"Yea it is short for Samantha."

Cole sighed with relief, " Good I thought you were sleeping with this guy, but now that it is a girl..."

"Who told you that I was sleeping with Sam?"

"No one." Cole said covering up for Prue.

"Then how did you know that I have a friend name Sam that lives in Alanta..." Phoebe paused with something clicking in her brain, "It was Prue wasn't it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Cole just tell me."

"It was Prue..." Cole sighed knowing that there will be trouble now.

"Excuse me." Phoebe said storming out of the room.

* * *

Phoebe went down stairs and saw Piper and Paige watching TV. "Where's Prue?" 

"In the Attic I think," Paige said, "Why."

"Because she decieded tell Cole about Sam."

"Oh, We told her to stay..." Phoebe ran upstairs before Paige could finished.

"What the hell is your problem?" Phoebe flung the attic door open.

"Phoebe it is good to see you home." Prue looked up from the Book of Shadows.

"Don't even start. Who are you to tell Cole what I'm doing?" Phoebe said getting closer to him.

"I thought that he should know." Prue yelled.

"If you care about him so much. Why don't you go out with him?"Phoebe snapped.

"Because he isn't my type."

"That's I had it with you. I'm moving out." Phoebe stated walking to the door.

"You know if you move out. You are still gonna have to deal with the problem."

"Wrong I'll only have half the problem."

* * *

Phoebe walked back in her room, and started to pack her suitcase. 

Cole walked back in the room with a sandwhich and confused,"Hey what's going on?"

"We're going into a hotel,"

"Why,"

"Because I'm tired off Prue she really needs to say out of my business."

"And you are upset with her for telling me something?"

"Cole it isn't that she has been in my business since we were little, and I'm tired of it."

"I think you are running from something." Cole smiled.

"Well I'm not." Phoebe snapped.

"Hey, hey, there is no need for all this jumpiness," Cole said standing behind Phoebe and began giving her a massage, "You are so tense."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it is just Prue..."

"Hey," Cole said turning Phoebe around, " just forget what she did. you two are sisters you learn to live with each other."

"But..." Cole placed his finger on Phoebe's lips.

"Let's just not think about it. You know you've been gone for three nights." Cole stated.

Phoebe looked up at him and smiled,"and you're point is?" walking to the door to shut it for privaticy.

Cole followed her kissed her while she was turning around to look at him, picked her up and pinned her on the door. Phoebe broked the kiss, "I see the point."

"I'm so glad that you told me that same was a girl, because if you were cheating on me. I wouldn't know what to do."

Phoebe pulled Cole in for another kiss so she couldn't respond to him. Cole started kissing her neck.

"I love you" Phoebe sighed.

* * *

Prue walked into the livingroom where Paige and Piper were still watching their movie. 

"Hey, what's going?" She asked.

"Prue what were you thinking we told to stay out of it."

"I'm sorry. I had too. Cole couldn't sleep. I had tell him something."

"And Now Phoebe is pissed." Piper stated.

"Yea. she is wants to move out now."

"What?" Piper asked.

"She wants to get away from me. I guess you two were right."

"Well I knew that" Paige stated,"and now you have to apologize to her and try to make her stay here."

"I'm hungry let's go eat." Piper suggested.

* * *

Phoebe and Cole walked in the kitchen with the rest of the family. 

"Hey guys," Phoebe said quietly.

"So Prue says that you want to move out?" Piper asked.

"Yea well Cole talked me out of not leaving. So no." Phoebe replied.

"Great." Paige said.

* * *

A month or so passed and Phoebe was getting ready to go out with Sam.

Piper walked passed her room and asked," Hey are you and Cole going out?"

"No."

"Then why are you getting dressed?"

"I'm going out to dinner."

"Phoebe. you are still having a thing with her? You and Cole are doing great now."

"I know, I know. I just can't say no to her and She is addicting."

"Yea but can you see yourself sharing a life with her?" Piper questioned.

"Did I miss something?" Cole asked walking in the room.

"What?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Are we going out? Cause you are looking hot." Cole smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"No... Um I going out to dinner." Phoebe said pushing him off.

"With who?" He asked firmly.

"Sam," Phoebe uttered and finished, "she is here working on a case."

"Oh is she a lawyer?"

"FBI"

"Well can I come? I would really like to meet her."

"Um..." Phoebe wanted to say no,but said,"Yea"

"Okay. I'll get changed."

"Alright."

Phoebe and Piper walked out of the room so Cole could change.

"What do you think you're doing?" Piper whispered.

"What I couldn't say no he would think something is up."

"All I can tell you is good luck tonight. You are going to need it."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked thinking everything will be okay.

"Think about it is going to be you, your boyfriend, and your mistress, and sinse you haven't seen her in awhile you are gonna want to do things with her but you are going to have to contain yourself cause Cole will be there." Piper laughed at Phoebe's confused date.

* * *

**_Please review, and the next chapter will hopefully be the last._**


	8. I Hate You

** Phoebe and Cole will be fighting in this chapter. :(**

* * *

Phoebe, Sam , and Cole were at dinner. Phoebe was right in the middle of them in the booth. It was quiet. 

"So... Sam do you know when you are getting married yet?" Phoebe asked trying to make conversation.

"No not yet."

"And how's Chloe?"

"She's great do you want to see pictures?"

"I'd love to."

Phoebe slid next to Sam to look at the pictures. She placed her hand on Sam's leg. Phoebe handed Cole the pictures.

"Wanna see?" Phoebe asked.

Cole nodded and took the pictures.

"Cole what do you do?" Sam asked.

"I'm a lawyer."

"That's interesting."

"Well Phoebe tells me that you are an FBI agent?"

"Yeah,"

"That sounds fun."

"It is very stressful."

"Yea, because Sam is a profiler, so they FBI agents ask her what she thinks the killer will be doing next, with out even meeting the killer."

"Cool, so Sam how did you know Phoebe?"

Phoebe knew where Cole was going with that question and she is not going to be happy.

"Yea like 3months ago my finc'ee and I came her on a vacation and Phoebe was a bar with Prue. And that is how we met Phoebe."

"That means...You were the couple she slept with?"

"Yeah," Sam shyly answered.

"Really how she? and same questioned to you Phoebe." Cole commanded.

Sam answered,"I just did it to please it. John."

Cole then looked at Phoebe,"And you?"

Phoebe had an idea, she moved her hand inbetweeb Sam's legs. She brought her hand out from between Sam's legs and moved to Cole mouth. Cole kissed her fingers mouth. "Well, with that how do you think she was?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Well I would like to find out." Cole said.

Phoebe was tempted Cole with a kiss thier lips almost touching. "Well it is too bad, she's engaged, so she can't really do this."

"Well, it isn't really cheating if you only kiss her and I do the rest." Phoebe smiled and sat back next to Sam.

"Let's do it," Cole said standing up and leaving money on the table, and walked away from the table.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sam asked."Sleeping with you is one thing, but another guy?"

"Don't worry I can focus on you when he is distracted with me." Phoebe smiled,"It will be okay, I lo... care about you."

"Okay." Sam said and gave phoebe a quick kiss, and followed Cole.

* * *

They were in Phoebe's room, and Cole was watching Phoebe and Sam. Cole went over to the girls and joined them. Cole began kiss Phoebe, She began taking off his shirt while Sam was kissing Phoebe's neck. Eventually Cole was seeing that Phoebe was reacting more to Sam than to him. He stopped himself. 

"Baby what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"This isn't working, Sam you need to leave?" Cole said.

"What?!" Phoebe and Sam both questioned.

"You heard me. I want you out!" Cole snapped pointing to the door.

Phoebe and Sam were shocked. Sam left and Phoebe signed that she will call her.

"What the hell were you doing" Phoebe questioned Cole by closing the door, and putting on her clothes.

"I shouldn't have been so naive," Cole raised his voice."Prue was right."

"About what?"

"You and Sam were actually going out? There was no case that she was working on today she came here to see you?" Cole asked.

"Yea, We were going out and we wanting tonight to be nothing but the two of us, and you ruined it." Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe how could you do this? We were doing so much better on our relationship." Cole asked.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me, It just when I'm with her... I feel like a different person."

"Then why are you even with me? Why did you let me strip my powers for you?" Cole started yelling.

"I know, but I love you." Phoebe said with tears forming in her eyes.

"NO you don't." Cole snapped. "When you are making love to me do you think about her?"

"No... maybe once or twice. But everybody thinks about somebody else when they are having sex with someone. "

"Yea, usually people that they can't have. But this is just wrong. How can you like a girl?"

"Well you like girls."

"Well I'm a guy, that's normal."

"What is normal in the world you were an ex-demon."

"It isn't normal for to be gay. it is just disturburing."

"Okay weren't you just enjoying me and Sam being all over each other, but now that you find out that I care about her it is wrong?" Phoebe questioned Cole's statement.

"Seems that way doesn't it." Cole stated.

"Being a Hypocrite much?"

"Yea well I rather be a hypocrite than a dyke." Cole snapped with his anger than with head.

"Forget this I can't talk to you now," Phoebe said grabbing her carkeys, and doing what she can not to hit him. "I need to think things over."

"You need to think things over? I'm that has been hurt."

"And I haven't? Cole I even know what I'm going through with my feelings and everything. And you want to be an asshole and want to yell at me, instead of talking to me and help me." Phoebe raised her voice at him.

"Yea you definetly need help if you are going to say that I would help you like girls even more."

"I hate you right now! And I'm out of here." Phoebe open the door.

"Good. I can't even look at you now" Cole snapped Phoebe.

"Great, I'll go over to Sam's who isn't so clingy and I can talk to her reasonably. Unlike you." Phoebe leaving Cole ticked off in the room upset, and Phoebe slamming the door ticked off, tears running down her face as well. She sighed and walked to her car to talk to Sam.

* * *

**So... Should Phoebe forgive Cole or Should Sam and Phoebe be together. Please review**


	9. I Love you

* * *

Phoebe knocked on Sam's door with her eyes read and puffy.

"Phoebe what's wrong?"

"Cole and I had a fight. I think we might be done."

"Come here." Sam welcomed Phoebe in her hotel room.

Sam pulled Phoebe in for a hug, and Phoebe cried in Sam's arms.

Sam was sitting up in her bed and was watching Phoebe sleep in the bed. Phoebe woke up.

"Morning. How are feeling?" Sam asked.

Phoebe placed her head on Sam's lap.

"Are you sure that last night happen?"

"I believe so, but if you think about all I have to do is break it off with John and we can be together." Sam smiled.

Phoebe sat up, and looked at Sam.

"What you don't want to be together?" Sam asked moving in for a kiss.

Phoebe pulled back from the kiss, "We can't."

"Why not?"

"No," Phoebe sighed, "We should stop this."

"Why if we want we each other..."

"Cole's right, we don't know what we want. We say that we are in love each other with hardely knowing each other, and then we tell the guys that we live with that we love them. It isn't fair to them."

"I know, but I like being around you," Sam explained.

"Yea but can you honestly see each other being together in the future? would you be able to tell Chloe that you are with a girl?"

"Yea, I'm not ashame of it."

"You don't want her being the one being made because of our decision." Phoebe stating the truth.

"No, I would hate it. So I guess this is a goodbye?" She asked.

"Yea, and you are gonna get married with John, and I'm gonna try and fix things with Cole." Phoebe smiled.

"Well it was great while it lasted." Sam said while they were getting dressed.

"Yea, too bad we couldn't make it offical."

"Maybe it was just telling us that is it isn't ment to last."

Phoebe put her jacket on, and walked into Sam for a hug.

They looked at each other for the last and felt each other's cheeks again. Phoebe walked out of the hotel of the room.

* * *

Cole was in the kitchen and was drinking coffee. Piper walked into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee.

"Hey you're up early." Piper stated.

"I never went to sleep."

"Did Phoebe and Sam keep you up all night?"

"You could say that." Cole told her and responded, "but not what you were thinking of."

"You were thinking about Phoebe and Sam and what were they doing?"

"How..."

"We heard you two last night." Piper stated.

"Were we that Bad?"

"Yea and the walls are thin, so are you gonna forgive her?"

"I want to. I want to be able to trust her, and know that she won't go with another person again. I don't know."

"I know how much it must hurt." Piper said.

"Piper it kills. Cheating is one thing but findingout that my girlfriend is cheating on me with a girl is on a whole other level. I mean how am I suppose to think. am I the reason why she likes girls? Am I not doing my job?"

"On the plus side. Phoebe is definetly not a lesbian, she could Bi, or Maybe she is experimenting?"

"Experimenting? Piper she is almost 30."

"Yea, you are never done being curious. and to let you know. Nothing really turns you Gay it is just something in you and ppl find it at different times."

"Makes me feel so much better." Cole said getting up with the Newspaper.

"Cole, Phoebe forgave you when she found out your were Belthazaur. If she breaks up with Sam and wants to take you back you should about that. or if you really don't love each other anymore." Piper said,"It is just a tought."

"Thanks for the chat."

Phoebe walked in the manor. She walked up to her room. She sat on her bed.

* * *

Paige saw Phoebe sitting on her bed, "hey"

"Hey have you seen Cole?"

"He's out looking for appartments."

"So last night?"

"Was bad."

"Yea I heard, So what did you and Sam do together?"

"Talked and fell asleep. and I broke up with her."

"So you are gonna try and save your relationship?"

"Yea, hopefully."

* * *

The girls and Leo were eating dinner, when Cole got back to the Manor. Phoebe walked over to him.

"Hi,"

"Hey"

"We need to talk."

"Yea,"

Phoene and Cole walked upstairs. Cole sat on her bed, and Phoebe closed the door.

"How was your night with Sam?"

"We talked she tried to calm me down from out fight, and we broke up this morning."

"Good for you." Cole smirked at her.

"Cole, You were right I didn't know what I wanted until last night happen. So I broke up with her cause I don't want to loose you."

"Phoebe you cheated on me."

Phoebe sat down on the bed next to him, "I'm sorry that I cheated on. I couldn't control my feelings."

"See how can I know trust the fact that you won't do this to me again."

"It won't I don't want to loose you. I know that now."

"Okay, I'll give you a second chance. What about the a fact that it is with a girl? Do you still like them."

"Yea I like girls, but I love you. at least I'm not denying it." Phoebe smiled.

"I don't know I still think it is kind of wierd." Cole stated.

"Well your girlfriend can now be buddy."

"See that is still wierd, but I will get use to it."Cole said.

"I love you." Phoebe said giving Cole a kiss, and hugged him, being relieved that he forgave her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**_I hope you liked it . that is the story. and tell me what you think of it._**

****


End file.
